flowering_heartfandomcom-20200215-history
Suha Woo
Suha Woo ('''우수하, U Su-ha) '''is the deuteragonist of Flowering Heart, along with Min Sunwoo and Ari Jin. Her flower symbol is a forget-me-not, which symbolizes "true love" and "love to remember", as forget-me-nots almost always have a story that relates to love, and her gem is the Sapphire. She transforms using her Shining Pact. Appearance Suha has blue hair accompanying fair skin, traits she inherited from her mother. Usually she wears glasses and a white shirt with a yellow bow. She also wears a skirt and has a blue flower clip on her left side of her hair. Personality Suha is a shy, soft spoken, but very intelligent girl. She's very feminine and keeps a clean image of herself. Suha is gentle, good-willing and is probably the most mature out of her friends. She studies in her free time and enjoys learning new things. She is known as the brains of the group, but never flaunts it. Suha and Min were first seen with love struck Ari saying that it was impossible with all of the girls that are around them, after they change the topic to their teacher, After that when they went home with all three, they encounter Chess as a blue hamster with bat wings falling from the sky with a magnolia ring accompanying his fall. The next day, Suha and Min witness Ari changing to a adult because of her desire to help their shy teacher overcome her fear and weakness. When Ari asked to be substitute, Suha and Min are doubtful but then are surprised to see that Ari is acting like a real teacher, making her tone a little more under control and fun. Later, the giant Hopeless Energy beetle that Trump unleashes chases the whole class, but the shy teacher comes in and saves them all. Then they all transmitted hopeful energy to Flowering Kingdom, turning Chess temporarily back to his true form. Relationships Chess Suha and Chess have a good relationship and had a platonic relationship for the majority of season 1. In season 2, their relationship develops as Suha develops a crush on Chess, making Chess Suha's primary love interest. It is unknown whether or not Chess returns her feelings. Suha is Chess's secondary love interest, although it is unknown if he reciprocates feelings for her. At the moment, Suha seems to have developed a one-sided love to Chess in Season 2 after noticing his handsomeness and after being saved by him in episode 7 when she fell. Eventually, her feelings for him deepens after confiding in him about her loneliness from living on her own due to her father being away for work. She shows signs of jealousy when seeing Chess and Ari's closeness and how Chess cares for her and sometimes emits hopeless energy because of it. She attempted to confess to Chess at the end of season 2, but was indirectly rejected when he said that there wasn't anyone he liked and promised to tell her first thing if there was someone. During the finale, Suha sacrifices herself to save Chess by pushing him out of the despair energy blast from Canaby and becomes brainwashed, joining the enemy's forces. Ari Ari and Suha are in a very good friendship as she and Ari were friends for a long time. In season 2, it's revealed in a flashback the two met in class as Suha was too shy to present herself in front of her classmates. Ari and Min would approach and introduce themselves to Suha and would help her overcome her shyness. Suha would develop some jealousy towards Ari for her closeness with Chess (as she started to develop a crush on him) but despite her jealousy, she still considers Ari as her best friend and doesn't have any ill will or intentions towards her by the end of season 2. She even confides in the flowering girls and honestly confesses that she likes Chess. Ari supports Suha's crush and hasn't showed signs of jealousy as of yet. Min Suha and Min are in a very good relationship as she and Min were friends for a long time. It's revealed in a flashback the two met in class as Suha was too shy to present herself in front of her classmates. Ari and Min would approach and introduce themselves to Suha and would help her overcome her shyness. Min supports Suha's crush. Shuel Suha thought of Princess Shuel as a friend before Shuel lashed out at Ari, Min and Suha. Shuel gives relationship advice to Suha as to what would be the perfect atmosphere to confess her feelings to Chess. Trump Suha and Trump have a good relationship but they don't talk much. Category:Characters Category:Missing Category:In a death like state